meme_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Milos
Summary Ricardo Milos is a ironic meme in 2018, amd is a Brazilian adult man known for his erotic dance video. His dance video inspired a series of MAD/animated videos on the Japanese video-hosting site Nico Nico Douga (NND) in mid-to-late 2011. The series helped to establish Milos as a character in the Gachimuchi/wrestling series. In mid-to-late 2018, people online began using Milos’ dance in bait-and-switch videos in reaction to the application TikTok. Powers and Stats Key: Normal Meme Feats | Ulimate Meme Feats | God Meme Feats Tier: 3-A to Low 2-C | 2-A | 1-A Name: Ricardo Milos Age: 42 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Ironic Memes Classification: God, Brazilian, Sexist Man, Member of Ironic Memes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Longevity (Has been long living existence since he become an angel which that mean he's not died.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Weapon Mastery, Rhythm Manipulation, Broadway Force, Matter Manipulation (Create two chip bags.), Social Influencing, Chi Manipulation (Shown as here.), Energy Manipulation and Energy Constructs, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Sexual Inducement (Can make you sexuality.), Love Manipulation (Can make people attracted to him.), Duplication (Can create clones of himself.), Shapeshifting and Absorption (Can take any characters into himself and adapt their characteristics.), Light Vision (As shown here.), Forcefield Creation (Via America Shield.), Electricity Manipulation (Via Mjonir or Force Lightning.), Causality Manipulation (As shown here and here.), Body Manipulation (Can become a buff man.), Physical Change Manipulation (As shown here.), Color Manipulation (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here and here.), 4th Wall Awareness (As seen here and here.), Abstract Existence, Has powers of The Infinity Gauntlet Attack Potency: Universe Level (Became Kirby. Is the Forbidden One. Has all the power level of Milos. Has obtained new level.) to Universal+ Level (Became one with a god.) | Multiverse+ Level (Became Doctor Strange. Can even wield The Infinity Gauntlet.) | Outerverse Level (Fought on par with Shaggy.) Speed: MFTL+ to Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant (Can kept up with Shaggy.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal to Universal+ | Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Universe Level to Universal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level | Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons | Multiversal+ | Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has a nigh-omniscient IQ due to being a god.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: a Gun, a Knife & a Helmet, a Girly Backpack, Captain America's Shield, Kat's Hair, Red Glasses, Two Lightsabers, a Pokeball that has Acreus to summon on a battle, Mjonir, and The Infinity Gauntlet. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ironic Memes Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Matter Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:4th Wall Awareness Users